1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display driver, an electro-optic device, and a drive method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a liquid crystal display device (more broadly, electro-optical device), it is preferable to use liquid crystal materials with a high response speed in order to cope with displays of moving pictures or the like. However, the use of liquid crystals with a high response speed gives rise to the phenomenon termed “frame response”, which causes problems such as flickering and decreases in contrast. A publicly-known conventional technique for solving such problems is called the “multi-line selection (MLS) drive method”.
As for the display driver of the MLS method, a display panel is driven by simultaneous selection of a plurality of scan lines. The scan lines are grouped into a plurality of groups, and scan signals (selection signals), which cross each other orthogonally within a single frame, are supplied to scan lines in the same group. Furthermore, the selection period is divided into a plurality of sub-selection period (fields), and the voltage is set to the scan signals for each sub-selection period. The data signals to be supplied to the data lines are derived by performing predetermined MLS computations to the display data.
However, it has been found that streak-like display irregularities occur along the scan lines (common) with the MLS method display drivers. Such streak-like display irregularities can be prevented by methods such as re-ordering field selection sequences suitably. However, such a method has problems where it entails increased complexity and size of the circuits composing the display driver, and cannot completely eliminate the streak-like display irregularities. Furthermore, the method for re-ordering field selection sequences and the circuits for realizing such a method must be redesigned for each model of display driver, which prolongs the design period and leads to high development costs.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems and is intended to provide a display driver, an electro-optic device and a drive method that can prevent the occurrence of streak-like display irregularities or the like.